


crazy bastard

by wuvpil



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mention of alcohol, One Shot, ex by stray kids, he was a punk she did ballet, ryuryeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvpil/pseuds/wuvpil
Summary: They were a punk, she did ballet... What more can I say?
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	crazy bastard

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of alcohol / getting drunk!
> 
> also, inspired from stray kids' ex! tho i mightve strayed too far from the song? (pun not intended.)

If you would describe Lee Chaeryeong with one word, it would be _angel,_ with no doubt. The girl has a reputation of being the sweetest one in town, ready to offer a helping hand to anyone who needed it. She always greeted everyone with the sweetest, most genuine smile one could ever muster, greeting all the people she'd pass by with the softest, calmest voice. 

She always wore her heart on her sleeve, and everyone had just collectively agreed to protect it. Everyone including the town punk, Shin Ryujin, who rode their skateboard all day and night, always sporting an outfit devoid of any light. They never really cared about anything that happened in the neighborhood, until they met Chaeryeong. 

And just like any other person, Ryujin wanted to protect Chaeryeong's heart, especially when she gave them the chance to have it upclose — caress it, hug it, give it the same amount of love that Chaeryeong gave to the world. Ryujin swore that they would keep her heart safe, no matter what. 

Except that, it seems like they weren't capable of reciprocating Chaeryeong's love. And Ryujin couldn't protect her heart all along. 

To their dismay, they were even the one to break it. 

And they'd understand it if Chaeryeong started ignoring them. Chaeryeong, the angel everyone knew, would break and make the whole town cry with her. Maybe the whole town would despise Ryujin, as well. Really, they'd understand — they would hate themself, as well. 

But Chaeryeong never did that. 

_"It's better this way, right?"_ Chaeryeong said, her voice still lingered with the same sweetness that Ryujin came to be familiar with. Though, they did notice the slight crack in the younger's voice — they noticed how she was trying so hard to not break down. _"_ _Maybe… This isn't just for us."_

 _"I'll go,"_ Ryujin said, unable to look at her. 

_"Let's talk. One more time,"_ Chaeryeong tried to say. 

Ryujin couldn't even bring themself to look at her. _"I_ _'ve said what I needed to say. You said what you needed to say. I don't like you anymore, and this isn't just for us. I like someone else, Chaeryeong."_

Ryujin expected Chaeryeong to understand. And she did. She gave them a small, forced smile, and told them, "I understand, don't worry". That was all it took for Ryujin to leave her alone. 

And now, Ryujin's the one who doesn't understand.

Why did they look at somebody else?

Why did they let go of all of the memories, just like that? 

Why was Ryujin hurting so much, when they were the one who asked to end things in the first place? 

Why did Ryujin leave? 

Ryujin wanted to understand how.

How Chaeryeong was able to smile fully now, much brighter than the sun could even manage. How Chaeryeong went back to her daily routines, as if she didn't just go through a break up—scratch that, Chaeryeong did look out of the world once, but she looks okay now. She looks _better_ now. _She looks happier._

Ryujin could never understand. 

_"Curse at me,"_ they sobbed, alcohol taking over their system. But they weren't that drunk. Ryujin is sure they're still sobber enough to remember. _"Tell me everything you wanted to say back then — shout at me, tell me how much you want to hurt me… Just say it…"_ They bit her lip, almost calling their ex-lover _angel. "...Chaeryeong."_

_"I understand."_

Tears ran down Ryujin's cheeks as they listened to Chaeryeong continue, _"I told you, I understand."_ Her voice was still the same—calm, sweet, soft—a lullaby. _"Are you drinking with someone? Are you sober enough to go home safely?"_

Ryujin hung up the call. 

They don't understand how Chaeryeong's heart was still the purest shit – to Ryujin, even – after they hurt her like that. 

Ryujin doesn't understand why Chaeryeong doesn't just curse at them, shout at them. 

Ryujin never understood why they chose to leave someone like Chaeryeong, in the first place. 

Ryujin laughed. 

_They must've been a crazy bastard._


End file.
